


Grammar Police

by 2lieutenant



Category: The Rat Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lieutenant/pseuds/2lieutenant
Summary: The Rat Patrol receives some lessons in proper English.





	Grammar Police

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Rat Patrol.

Hitch and Tully were at the motor pool checking on their jeeps when Troy and Moffitt approached them.  
"We got a new assignment," said Troy.  
"Already, Sarge?" complained Hitch.  
"This one is very important. We need to escort a woman officer to her husband. She is pregnant and is being flown back to the States. Our job is to take her to the airfield."  
"The airfield! That's at least five hours away," Hitch exclaimed.  
"That's why we are leaving as soon as possible, lad," informed Moffitt.  
Hitch and Tully checked the jeeps over, then drove them to the nurses' quarters. Troy and Moffitt were already there, along with a tall, thin woman. Hitch had to look closely to be able to see any signs of her pregnancy. They introduced themselves, and she nodded politely in response.  
"My name is Margaret Lautenschleger. Before you comment that it sounds German, it is. My parents came to America after the Great War."  
The Rat Patrol was a little taken back. Hitch was the first one to respond. "Well it's sure nice to meet you, Mrs. Lautenschleger, " he said cheerfully.  
"It's surely."  
"Pardon me?"  
"You would say, 'It's surely nice to meet you.'"  
Troy saved Hitch from any further embarrassment by saying, "We better get a move on if we want you to be there in time to catch your plane."  
"Had better. We had better get a move on."  
Troy nodded, "Sure, okay. Let's go."  
Moffitt gave Mrs. Lautenschleger a hand into the jeep, then climbed in beside her. The trip was uneventful. They stopped a few times to allow her to stretch her legs and eat. At one stop, she and Moffitt were discussing archaeology. After they had gotten into the jeep, she complimented him. "Your use of proper English is impressive. I never would have thought to find someone as well spoken as you in the army."  
Troy grinned, "Moffitt is very smart. He has a PhD from Cambridge."  
Mrs. Lautenschleger looked impressed. "Really?"  
Moffitt's face turned red. "Yes." He quickly changed the subject. "We should leave soon." They got into the jeeps and left.  
They arrived at the airbase, and Margaret thanked them for their help. "Thank you for driving me."  
Tully smiled. "You're welcome. Me and the others enjoyed the break from destroying German convoys." He grinned knowing what she would say next.  
"The others and I," she corrected with a small smile. She glanced at the waiting plane. "I had better go. Thank you again for your help." She turned and walked to the plane. She waved to them one last time just before she got into the plane.  
They waved back at her, then got into their jeeps and drove back to their base.  
Back at the base, they sat down to eat.  
"She was sure into proper grammar," remarked Hitch.  
"She sure was," agreed Troy.  
"It's surely," Tully corrected.  
His comment was rewarded with Troy throwing a piece of gum he had snagged from Hitch at Tully.  
"Hey!" Tully yelled.  
"Quiet down," the cook said.  
"Sorry," muttered Tully.  
Moffitt grinned, "Well, if you ever need any English lessons, you know who to go to. I'll be happy to teach you to improve your grammar."  
He ran out of the mess hall while trying to dodge all the things being thrown at him.


End file.
